


The Ice Cream Social

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often the good professor found himself tongue tied.  Every instance had been with Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream Social

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the New England universe. I wrote the first part and then the second part a couple of days later. I had no idea it was going in this direction; the characters do what they want to.

“Alright, we’re going to start with three healthy scoops of vanilla ice cream.”

“I got it.” Trish Davenport wrote it down.

“Then we’ll have extra caramel, marshmallow fluff, wet nuts, extra whipped cream, and two…”

“Three.” Nora held up three fingers.

“OK, make that three cherries.” Jason handed her the menu he didn’t use and smiled.

“We want extra, extra caramel Trish.”

“You got it, Dr. Bennett.” The young waitress smiled and walked away from the table.

Nora looked at Jason and she couldn’t help but smile. Sunday brunch at the diner wasn’t usually his thing. Nora often went for something to eat with a variety of different friends after church. The diner was packed as usual and she was quite shocked when Jason called her cell phone that morning and asked her to meet him there after services. It had to be the most crowded place in town at the moment, not a table or stool unoccupied. For the intensely private man sitting across from her this was the equivalent of a coming out party.

“I have to admit that this surprises me.” she said.

“I know, but ice cream for brunch was too tempting to turn down. There are a few fun things about being grownups. Eating anything that we wish when we wish is the first thing that comes to mind.” Jason said.

“Mmm,” Nora shook her head. “Not for me it isn’t.”

“Dr. Bennett, how would the lovely townspeople of Newberry, New Hampshire feel if they knew what a dirty girl lived underneath those designer outfits and inside that wondrous brain of yours?”

“They wouldn’t believe you.” she smiled.

“Well then that’s one more thing just for me.” Jason reached across the table and caressed her hand.

“By the dinner hour there will be all kinds of juicy rumors circulating about us. I'm interested to hear what they’ll be.”

“The more, the merrier. I don’t care anymore.”

“I never did.” Nora replied.

“My number one concern has always been you. You're someone important in this town…people respect and are fond of you. I'm the strange man who never fit in.”

“That could be what made you so attractive, at least initially.”

“Do you care to elaborate?” Jason asked.

“No, not right now.” she shook her head and just smiled.

Damn, he loved her smile. He loved everything about her. Nora Bennett was special. No, she was more than that…a word hadn't been invented yet. Jason could use some good adjectives but they would only brush the surface of what he felt. 

She intrigued him, she was a mystery. She could lay bare before him and let him explore every inch but there would still be more to learn. He swore she was smarter than he was, which was actually OK, and thought she might sometimes try to hide that. People adored her. Being a people person was not his lot in life. Nora could command the attention of an entire room without ever standing out in a negative way. She was a beacon, a shooting star; the light that guided him home.

“What?” she asked.

“What, what?”

“You're thinking about something. I can see it in your forehead.”

“I'm probably always thinking about something.” Jason wore what might pass as a whimsical smile on his face. That was another thing that only she could do. “What do you think that I'm thinking about?”

“I don’t care.” She laughed, which brought out her dimples and golden glow. 

“Ouch.” He put the hand that once covered hers over his heart. “You cut me so deep, Dr. Bennett.”

“That’s funny because you tend to heal a lot of my wounds.”

“Woman…”

“Man,” she smiled.

Jason was about to say something. He didn’t know what but surely it was going to be something. The thought was interrupted by Trish arriving with their sundae. The smile on Nora’s face was enough to make him happy for the rest of the day.

“This looks amazing Trish.” She said.

“One triple scoop vanilla sundae with extra, extra caramel, marshmallow fluff, wet nuts, extra whipped cream, and three cherries.” Trish said. “Enjoy.”

“My compliments to the chef.” Jason said as he picked up his spoon.

“You got it Dr. Gideon.”

He looked at Nora as Trish walked away.

“This is going to be delicious.” He said.

“It will be the most intriguing brunch I've ever had.”

“I promised you new experiences, didn’t I? I think I'm holding up my end of the bargain.”

“When you said that, ice cream was the last thing on my mind.” Nora smiled and took her spoon. “I'm not prepared to argue about this turn of events at all. However…”

“Nora?”

She looked up when she heard her name. Then she gasped and got up from the booth, rushing toward the woman and giving her a hug.

“Charlie? Oh my God, it is so good to see you.”

“You too.” Charlotte Cutler hugged Nora back.

“Why didn’t you call and tell me that you were coming?” Nora asked.

“There was an incident with my phone falling in the toilet, the SIM card being destroyed. It’s sad how much of our lives are on cell phones. And then I wanted to email you but things got so crazy in the last two weeks I just never got around to it. I'm just glad you're here and not in Florida with your mom.”

“I was there over spring break. Are Dennis and Paul with you?”

“Yes. I'm coming in to see if we could get a table before we headed to Manchester or something. I’d much rather eat here. Sarah said it could be about a half hour…we’re willing to wait. You look amazing. I hate you; you never age.”

“Oil of Olay.” Nora said smiling.

“Bullshit, it cannot do for me what it does for you. Do you remember the days of sharing peach lip gloss and clear mascara?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. I'm sorry, charlotte you remember Jason Gideon.”

“Of course,” Charlotte extended her hand. “How are you, Dr. Gideon?”

“I'm fine Charlotte. It’s nice to see you again.”

“I heard a rumor.” She lowered her voice to whisper to Nora.

“I'm sure you did; its Newberry isn’t it? How long will you be in town because we’ve got to get together?”

“We’ll be here until Thursday. Call my mom’s and we’ll definitely make plans. She tells me that you still check in on her.”

“Once a week without fail.” Nora said. “She misses you.”

“I know. I don’t like living far away and as soon as Paul graduates we’re making plans to come home. I need to be close to her.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Well get back to your ice cream before it melts.” Charlotte smiled. “We will definitely talk.”

“OK.”

“Dr. Gideon, it was lovely to see you again.”

“You as well, Charlotte.”

She smiled, hugged Nora again, and then she was walking out of the diner. Nora sat back in the booth and ate her first spoonful of ice cream. It tasted as good as it looked.

“She heard a rumor?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Charlotte Cutler lives 2600 miles away. She still lives in San Francisco, right?”

“Yes.” Nora nodded. “This ice cream is amazing.”

“I didn’t realize the Newberry grapevine extended that far.”

“Don’t be silly; Bill Hightower’s mom was sending him gossip in Afghanistan. Once you're on the Newberry grapevine, it’s a lifetime membership. My mom still calls me and asks about things the old girls tell her.”

“It’s all so dreadfully obnoxious.”

“It’s a way of life; love it or hate it. It’s been your way of life for two decades now. I wonder what Charlie heard.”

“I can guess. Doc Seth’s strange nephew is attempting to court the prettiest woman in town.”

“I am not the prettiest woman in town.” Nora closed her eyes and smiled.

“Yes you are. And I'm Doc Seth’s strange nephew.”

“You're Doc Seth’s brilliant, funny, talented, and yes slightly strange nephew. I don’t care what anyone thinks of you. I know you don’t care.”

“I just want to be with you, Nora.” His hand moved over hers again.

“You are with me…and we’re happy. I'm happy. Are you happy, Jason?”

“I'm very happy.”

“Good. Now eat; our ice cream is melting.”

Jason smiled and ate some more. He wanted to say something else; there was always something else to say. It wasn’t often the good professor found himself tongue tied. Every instance had been with Nora. She always told him to just say what he was thinking and feeling. Well this time that was what he planned to do.

“We could be happier.”

“Be careful Dr. Gideon, I don’t want you exploding from excitement.”

“Come away with me.” he said.

“Where?”

“You pick the place. We have time…school is done for the semester. My book is finished and you haven’t started yours. Let’s get out of town.”

“Are we hiding?” Nora asked.

“We’re having ice cream for brunch in the most crowded place in Newberry.” Jason shook his head. “We’re not hiding anymore. I’ll take you anywhere in the world. Just say it out loud.”

“Kenya. I would love to go on safari and walk around Nairobi. I've always wanted to go to Africa.”

“Then we’ll go to Africa.”

“We’re just going to go to Africa, Jason.” She asked, laughing some. “We’re just going to get up and go.”

“We’ll go on our honeymoon.” He said.

“I'm sorry?”

“We’ll go,” he pulled the ring box from his inside jacket pocket. “For our honeymoon. Will you marry me, Nora?”

“Oh my God,” she covered her mouth even though she’d said it loud enough for a few people to look in their direction. “Jason, are you serious?”

“Who says something like that if they're not serious.” He opened the box and showed her the ring. 

It was a three-diamond solitaire that rounded out to one and a half carats. It was white gold but the diamonds were set in platinum. His father bought it for his mother on their 20th wedding anniversary. Nora Gideon loved it but rarely wore it. Jason thought it might be fate that the other Nora, the woman he loved, was the same ring size.

“I'm…” she still had her hand over her mouth.

“You're speechless, and it looks beautiful on you. Take your time, love; I’ll wait.”

Nora nodded but didn’t know what to say. Well, she wanted to say yes, yes, yes. But something inside her couldn’t spit it out. She was a rational woman and also believed in never saying never. 

Never, in her entire life ever, did she think Jason Gideon would propose to her. She believed he loved her; even more so since he’d said it. But Nora never saw this coming. She wanted to pinch herself, wake up from this dream, but she already knew she was awake. 

“Pinch me.” she said and held out her arm for him. Jason did it, watching her cringe. 

“How did that feel?” 

“That hurt.” Nora rubbed her arm.

“I want to marry you.” he said it in that ‘Jason’ tone. The tone he used when he was being completely serious and believed in something. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know in order to do that we have to be married. Yes, I've spoken of my indifference to it on multiply occasions. I completely own every point I made in every conversation. 

“But the truth of the matter is living without you isn’t an option for me anymore. I want to be married to you…share what married people share. I love you. I love that you love me because that cannot be easy. I want to make a life with you and grow old in my Uncle’s big, creaky house. I want…”

“I want children, Jason. I've always wanted children.”

“I'm not opposed to children. We’re very busy people but I'm sure we can make due.”

“I've already been talking to a friend about adoption.” Nora said. “I want to be your wife. I want you to be a father to my children. I want to be happy.”

“Then I believe this belongs to you.” Jason took the ring out of the case and took her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“I thought you might doubt me, and that’s entirely my fault. Nora Lesley Bennett, will you marry me? Don’t doubt me anymore because I know you feel what I feel.”

She couldn’t believe this was happening. All she could think about was Hotch proposing to Emily Prentiss in that restaurant in Manchester. She and Jason had been lovers once. Nora didn’t want to think that her proposal had anything to do with this. 

Jason had never seemed anything but indifferent to marriage. Could loving her have really changed his mind? She honestly didn’t know. But looking into his eyes she could see it. He wanted this. Jason Gideon wasn’t the kind of man who would do something this big if he didn’t.

“On one condition.” She said, her brown eyes sparkling.

“You name it.”

“I want to go to Kenya before our honeymoon. Planning a wedding takes a while.”

“That’s a deal.”

“Yes.” Nora held out her hand. “And I'm not saying yes just because you met my conditions.”

“Is it because you love me madly?” Jason asked, slipping the ring on her finger. He took her hand and held it to his lips.

“I would have to be mad to love you.”

“So that’s a yes?”

They were both laughing when Trish came back over to the table. Jason took another spoonful of ice cream before she collected the bowl.

“Can I get you guys anything else?” she asked.

“We’ll just take the check please.” Jason said.

“It’s on the house, Dr. Gideon.”

“It is? Why?”

“Sarah said so. She also said congratulations.”

“Tell her thank you so much.” Nora said.

“Wow, we haven’t even left the diner and it’s already a big thing.”

“I think I just saw nine people using their cell phones.”

“You better call your mother before someone in here does.” Jason smiled.

“You're right.” she took his hand as they stood from the booth and headed for the door. “I plan on being a little busy this afternoon so I should get right home and do that.”

“Busy? Is there anything you need my help with?”

“Oh yes, Doctor. This is definitely going to be an undertaking that would be impossible without you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

***


End file.
